


The Stories We Tell, or The Past That May Yet Be

by laleia



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk (and Spock) persuade Other Spock to tell a story. Featuring alluded-to-nudity of the past alternate universe potential future variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories We Tell, or The Past That May Yet Be

“So, I was thinking …”

Spock sighed, and looked up to the familiar sight of his captain shirking his duties. Kirk was sitting on the edge of the table, having pushed a number of previously-organized piles of PADDs out of the way. “I believe Yeoman Rand was looking for you,” he said politely, “She mentioned something about meal nutrition evaluations that needed to be completed by the end of the week?”

“I’ll do those later,” Kirk waved his free hand vaguely, and took another bite out of his apple.

“That doesn’t seem to be an apple from the replicator,” Spock noted. “You are aware of the regulations regarding bring aboard unauthorized fruits and vegetables in case of pest contamination should we visit a planet that-”

“Yeah, I’m sure I signed something in triplicate about it,” Kirk cut him off, waving his apple around for emphasis. “But we’re getting off-topic. I was _going_ to say before you interrupted me that you and I, buddy, have a _prime_ opportunity to interrogate the other you about our adventures together.”

“I presume you refer to the opportunity to speak with my … doppelganger about the experiences different versions of ourselves may have had in an alternate universe, in which case such an exercise would be futile.”

“What d’you mean, futile? He told me _himself_ that we’ve been through a lot together, which means he can tell us all about the adventures we’re _going_ to have.”

“His simple existence in our universe has disrupted our timeline such that the universe he knew contains untold differences from our own. Relying on his anecdotes to predict the paths ours will take up time that would be more effectively used, say, going over the backlog of paperwork Yeoman Rand has been urging you to complete for weeks now.”

“The Other you is _way_ more mellow,” Kirk pronounced.

Spock paused. “Captain. Are you … _bored_?”

“I’m SO BORED,” Kirk affirmed. “We don’t reach another planet for another two weeks, and Bones kicked me out of the weekly poker games because he said I cheated.”

“ _Did_ you cheat?”

“Maybe. That’s not important. I was just thinking-”

“Ah, Captain. Am I early?”

Both men turned around to see Other Spock, as Spock now found was the first epithet his mind came up with when he saw Other Him’s face. It seemed the Captain’s choice of nomenclature had, once again, insidiously replaced any more logical appellation in his mind.

“No, you’re just in time,” Kirk said, still sprawled across the table like some sort of lounge singer from early Earth history. “Other You is being a stick in the mud. Tell him all about how listening to you tell stories would be a logical course of action.”

“I apologize for the presumption of my Captain,” Spock addressed Other Him. “I assume the more juvenile aspects of his behavior will abate with time.”

“Hey!” Kirk sat upright, putting on an outraged air.

Other Spock laughed, a low rumble in his chest that surprised Spock with its ease and familiarity. “I cannot make any promises,” he said, “as his counterpart in my timeline certainly never matured much during our acquaintance. I remember an incident in particular … Nevertheless, it is worthwhile to note that your Captain’s behavior far eclipses his counterpart’s, so it can be hoped that he will achieve some measure of progress at the least.”

“I do not approve of this,” Kirk said, and then actually _pouted_ , a most absurd expression on him. “I think this might fall under mutiny!”

“I eagerly await the day he gains some measure of dignity then,” Spock said gravely. “Until then, I suppose we can only accommodate his whims much as people accede to small children when they suddenly demand sweets, in the hopes that the tantrum will abate.”

“I’ll _show_ you small child-”

“I suppose we must then,” Other Spock acknowledged. “Perhaps I shall begin a tale, to appease him?”

“Well _finally_ ,” Kirk said, cutting himself off mid-complaint. “I want a story!”

“This tale begins with a simple diplomatic mission to a farflung planet, and it will end with Captain Kirk on the deck without a stitch of clothing, only conveniently-placed soap bubbles protecting his modesty,” Other Spock began in a sonorous story-telling voice, betraying not a hint of a smile.

“Ah, this is a tale I feel may become familiar with time as I imagine my version of your Captain will likely engage in similar-”

“I hate you both right now,” Kirk scowled, even as he leaned back to enjoy the story.


End file.
